<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>diamrem by sparrellow (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733841">diamrem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sparrellow'>sparrellow (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Little Mermaid Elements, Multi, Supernatural Elements, everyone is 17/18 yo, no one is related</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sparrellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin was not the Little Mermaid, not an Ariel, not some tragic, beautiful fish-girl. However, she was cursed, and she was doomed to be half-fish for the rest of her life (barring some miracle happening before she turned 18).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gumi/Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>diamrem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one knew how, or when, or where, Rin’s family’s curse began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother went through it. And her mother’s father went through it. And her mother’s father’s mother went through it, too. But the curse always followed the same set of rules: </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t touch water in front of another human, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fall in love before the age of 18 unless you want to be a half-fish forever.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both </span>
  <em>
    <span>the most challenging</span>
  </em>
  <span> set of rules to follow, especially with unpredictable weather, compulsory school swimming carnivals and a face only a mother could love. Rin only had about 15 seconds flat to dry herself before turning to some human-experiment-with-tuna-gone-wrong in front of every other person around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bath times were not fun, and required some tricky maneuvering with a wet towel and a bathtub and lightning-fast reflexes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank god her family doctor didn’t ask questions when giving her a note to excuse her from any water-related activities she had to participate in at school, having been familiar with her mother’s ‘afflictions’. (He probably knew more than what he was letting on, and god knows what her mother had said to persuade him). Something something ‘severely allergic to the chemicals in water’ did the trick, usually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But of course. Then there was… the uh, sad Swan Princess-like situation with her falling in love with someone before the age of 18, or else becoming a mermaid forever. And it couldn’t be like, a fake or forced or one-sided situation. It had to be, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>-real love. Like the other party had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel actual romantic love</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you, and you had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>reciprocate</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was, um, big yikes. Rin had pretty much signed that off as impossible, considering her ‘puberty glow-up’ was yet to come and she was nearing her 18th birthday very soon. Besides, the boy she’d been pining for for the past, uh, eleven-or-so years was so much as oblivious to her affections.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, woe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother had tried her best to comfort her and guide her to a more positive way of thinking, claiming, “You never know what’s right around the corner.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span> her birthday was now ‘right around the corner’, so all hope was dwindling fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wouldn’t even get to graduate high school. That was sad. Plus, the seaside near her town was definitely not nice, and the thought of having to swim in that polluted hot-mess made her feel even more miserable than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This curse sucked. (But that was the point of a curse, she supposed).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When her friends at school asked her what she wanted for her birthday during November, she couldn’t help but answer with somewhat cynicism, “True love’s first kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi blinked at her, before turning to look at Len, who seemed to be taking her answer very seriously. He tilted his head, then asked Gumi, “Is it a perfume or makeup brand or something…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin wanted to slap him for being so… so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Len</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Gumi just gave him this </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Do you have peas for a brain? The girl meant a </span>
  <em>
    <span>literal</span>
  </em>
  <span> first kiss.” She then thought for a moment. “Although, that’s a super out-of-character request from you, Rin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s complicated,” was Rin’s simple, yet vague, answer, before she turned away to lean her head on her palm and look out the window like a pensive anime school boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her friends were discussing something heatedly with each other under their breaths for a moment, but she wasn’t bothering to eavesdrop. Gumi knew as much that Rin had a very sad crush on Len, but she was a good enough person to never tell. Come to think of it, the girl knew a lot of people’s secrets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len stepped around into her field of vision with a very serious expression. “Do you mean a thimble?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough already!” Gumi barked, yanking him backwards by the collar. “You don’t need to answer that, Rin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi’s eyebrows met in the middle of her forehead, a concerned look crossing her face. But before she could mention what was on her mind, the homeroom bell rang, and the pair had to skedaddle back to their desks, probably up in arms trying to figure out her cryptic request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was alright. Rin already knew she wasn’t going to get it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was going to be a fish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you’ve… seemed kind of down, lately,” Gumi said offhandedly one afternoon, as they were taking a drink break during track and field club. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len was off goofing around with some other boys in the club, currently in headlock and receiving a noogie from fellow classmate, Kaito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin took a sip of her water, careful not to pour it down the front of herself and cause panic. “I’ve just got things on my mind,” she said. “18th birthdays are pretty big in my family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi raised an eyebrow. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno. Tradition or something.” Of course, Rin hadn’t told anyone the truth. Everyone thought she was just kind of odd and hated swimming. Even though she trusted Gumi, a big ball of everyone’s secrets, she just couldn’t imagine the absurdity of such a situation, and that daunted her a little. Besides, she was kind of embarrassed by the whole fish-body thing. It wasn’t as cute as it looked in movies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She still didn’t know how her mum broke the news to her dad about the whole curse-thing, especially since it would also affect their children. She’d never even gotten around to really asking about how it all went down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realise it was big for you,” Gumi said, tucking her knees up to her chest and casting a look over at Len being a gremlin with the other kids. “Is that why you came out with the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>true love’s first kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are your parents going to like, betroth you to some random guy or something if you don’t find a boyfriend beforehand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin snorted. “No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thankfully, no,” she said. “It’s nothing like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi eyed her. “Alright. As long as you’re not being forced into some child-bride situation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Rin said, giving her a solemn look. “I’m not. Seriously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her friend then smirked a little, looking back over at the other club members. Len was now doing handstands and showing off to the underclassmen. Some girls were cooing over him or something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what about Len?” Gumi asked, sounding very casual although it was definitely a strategic maneuver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about what about Len?” Rin asked back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not confess to him? If you’re so worried about the whole true love kiss thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin hated how Gumi suggested it so smoothly, like it was absolutely nothing, but she knew this girl had it planned. She frowned. “Confess to him? Are you mad? I’d rather stick my hand into a bouquet of cacti.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Gumi pushed, glancing back at her. “Who’s to say it would turn out poorly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, did you ask him if he’d say yes?” Rin raised an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi smiled coolly. “No. But you know, it wouldn’t hurt to try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin huffed. “It would hurt my feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, the conversation ended there because Len came jogging over to flop down ungracefully onto the grass beside them. After taking some huge gulps of water from his bottle, he looked over at them with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up, ladies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sky,” Rin and Gumi answered in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I interrupt an important discussion, or something?” he asked, sensing the remnants of Rin’s discomfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi didn’t wait for Rin to answer. “Just girl things,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len screwed up his face, pretending to be disgusted. “Eww.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Periods, periods, periods,” Rin then chanted. “Boobs, boobs, boobs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ll always join a conversation about boobs,” he said, earning him a whack over the head from Gumi. He winced, but kept his grin the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, unfortunately you and I don’t have much to bring to the table, so Gumi’s the boob expert here,” Rin jested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len took another swig of water, swallowed hard, then said without the bat of an eyelid, “Small boobs are just as valid as big ones, Rin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi applauded slowly. “Wow, an award-winning statement from Mr. Len here. Making those girls swoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winked at her. “You know I’m a chick magnet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” the two girls chorused, both unimpressed by his confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Today’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pick On Len Day</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fine. I get it,” Len said, rolling his eyes. He tossed his bottle to the ground and stood, stretching his legs. “Watch me go beat my track record,” he added over his shoulder before running off to join the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi looked at Rin with a sly expression, before jumping up to jog after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin rolled her neck and sighed, following suit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It came very suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day at lunch, Len said, with a mouthful of fried rice, “You know, Miku’s kind of cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin choked on her broccoli and Gumi paused, chopsticks stuck in her mouth as she looked at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len blinked innocently. Rin reached for her water through a coughing fit and Gumi set down her chopsticks to pat her on the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you say that, Len?” Gumi said, sounding very confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shoved another spoonful of rice into his gob and leaned his head on his hands, looking over at said classmate—a very pretty girl with long, teal pigtails. “Well, you know, just look at her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin was stewing. This was like a double-whammy punch to the gut. Her appetite for lunch had completely vanished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They followed his gaze and watched the girl, who was chatting with her friends across the classroom. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and then, as if sensing their eyes on her, glanced over in their direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len gave a friendly wave, and Miku smiled back sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… guess,” Gumi grumbled, turning away. Her ears were pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think so too, Rin?” Len asked, now looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin was packing away her half-eaten lunch. Hesitating, she chewed on her lip. She could be petty and disagree, but what would that do? Besides, it was true. Miku </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> super cute. “Er… yeah,” she answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know if she’s dating anyone?” Len continued, unknowingly driving the knife deeper into the wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi cleared her throat. “No. She’s not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len seemed pleased by this answer. “Hmm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then Gumi looked over at Rin, with a somewhat apologetic look. What was happening here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin took the initiative, biting down on her wound. “So, you want to ask her out?” she asked in a weak voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len burst into laughter. Nervous laughter? Rin couldn’t tell. But his outburst seemed to have surprised Gumi, too. “What? Me? Ask her out? No,” he said. “I’m probably not even her type.” This time he looked straight at Gumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin opened her mouth. “Okay. So… why…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Len,” Gumi interrupted, in a tone that meant business. “Can you walk me to the vending machine downstairs? Those creepy guys are bothering me again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len raised his eyebrows. “Again? I thought they’d been dealt with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” she said. “It’s happening again and I’m thirsty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, muttering something under his breath Rin didn’t quite catch, and the pair of them then disappeared, leaving her to sit alone and wallow in her feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. That was a bad time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin wiped her mouth with her handkerchief, slid her lunchbox into her bag and wandered off to go cry in the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later, Len dropped by her desk between classes and did this strange spin-maneuver before asking her if she wanted to go to the beach on the weekend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin glanced outside, then back at him. “The beach? This weekend?” she echoed. “Len, it’s December. It’s going to be so cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He planted his hands on her desk and rocked back and forth. “So? It’s still nice out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you even want to do there?” she asked. “It’s not like we can swim or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno. I just thought it’d be a nice break from all the stress of exams. We can hang out. Build sandcastles. Collect seashells. Eat ice-cream. Maybe even visit the aquarium.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat ice-cream?” Rin felt cold just thinking about it. “I hope you’re ready to share your jacket with me, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len grinned. “So it’s a yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “I suppose. What about Gumi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right. She said she’s visiting her grandparents this weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sucks,” Rin said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, am I not good enough?” Len joked, faking a pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help me pick on you,” she said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pretended to be hurt, gasping and clutching at his chest. “Rin, you’re such a bully. Always picking on me…” Then he switched back to normal mode, as if remembering he still had to go to his next class. “So, Saturday afternoon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a thumbs up. “Sweet. Let’s head there after club finishes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Len hurried off to his next class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi stopped Rin in the hall a few hours later, with her class materials tucked under one arm. She wiggled her eyebrows at her, smirking. “Saturday afternoon, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Rin asked, although not surprised she knew as much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. He asked me first,” was her simple answer. “Maybe you should… </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘You know’ what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi made some incomprehensible motion with her free hand. “You know, like… make a move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin rolled her eyes. “After what happened on Tuesday at lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened on Tuesday at lunch?” Gumi asked, confused, before she remembered the more-than-awkward conversation. “Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rin… no. That conversation was… hm. Something different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something different?” Rin repeated. “Like what? Sounds like the guy has a crush.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi then massaged her forehead, apparently hard-pressed over this topic. “It’s… no. Not that. I’ll talk to you about it later. After school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin raised a questioning eyebrow. “Alright.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They said their goodbyes and went separate ways to their next classes. Of course, Gumi never did follow up on their conversation after school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saturday afternoon came in the blink of an eye, and soon Rin was tagging along after Len as they took the bus to the oceanside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len was blabbering about some anime he was watching on TV last night, with dudes and swords and swords and dudes. She wasn’t entirely listening, just staring at the side of his face and thinking back to Tuesday’s mishap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when she asked, out of the blue, “Len, do you like Miku?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len was caught completely off-guard, stopped his monologue about his sword-dude anime and spluttered, “Um, what? What are you talking about, Rin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin shifted in her seat, cramming her cold hands between her thighs for warmth. The question had been on her mind all week. It was almost killing her. “You know. You were talking about her a lot at lunch the other day. I thought you might like her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned red, and began to shake his head, laughing somewhat nervously. “Me? Like Miku? She’s, y’know, pretty and all… but uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned forward in her seat, raising an eyebrow. “You like her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I don’t know where you’re getting that, Rin.” He seemed to be getting a little desperate, tugging at his ponytail. He looked at her with a somewhat serious expression. “It wasn’t—I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t—</span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t like her. I mean, she’s pretty and that’s great, but… I like someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two emotions hit Rin at once like trains colliding on a track. One was relief that he didn’t like Miku; the other, a swell of dread in her chest as it dawned on her that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>like someone (and it definitely wasn’t her). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin couldn’t help but ask, “Who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len blinked at her, surprised by her lack of shame in asking such a personal question. “Well, that’s a secret. It’s not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> told </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> who you like, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crossed her arms over her chest. “There’s no point in me talking about it to anyone because it’s never going to be reciprocated, anyway,” she muttered. There was a moment of silence between them, before she asked, “Does Gumi know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to lie to me. Gumi knows everyone’s secrets. I won’t be offended if you’ve told her already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tugged at his scarf, shrugging his shoulders a bit. “Yeah… she knows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin thought for a moment. Well, if Gumi knew… why would she be encouraging her to ask Len out, knowing she’d be rejected?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes the logic of that girl made little sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does she know who you like?” Len asked back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fell into silence after that, pondering the many secrets Gumi knew of one other, but never shared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Len started the conversation up again as they got off at their stop. “So,” he began casually, digging his hands into his jacket pockets. “Have you actually got anything you want for your birthday? I’m considering the last answer you gave was a joke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t, but anyway. “Nope,” Rin said simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing? Not even like, a video game or some jewellery or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A video game couldn’t be played in the sea, and jewellery would only rust, so. “No, nothing at all,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len frowned. “Usually you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well,” she said, glancing at the store windows as they walked down the street. The smell of salt was getting stronger, and the wind was picking up. “Not this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you make it hard,” Len said, half-joking, but half-serious. “How about a party? Are you going to have one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Rin answered. “I figured this year should be quiet. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>no—</span>
  </em>
  <span>no surprise party. I’ve already laid that flat with Gumi, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pouted at her. “You’re no fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin looked at him. “Sorry,” she said, in a tone that definitely was not apologetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about universities,” Len changed the subject. “Have you decided which ones you want to apply for, yet? The deadline is coming soon. Next month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be honest, Rin hadn’t even cast one thought in that direction. Anything beyond her 18th birthday was lost to her. She was completely and utterly mentally prepared to just turn into a fish. University was out of the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t,” she answered with a sigh. “What about you, though? You wanted to move to a bigger city, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len nodded. “Yeah, well, can’t stand being here. I was thinking somewhere in Sendai or Sapporo, or maybe even Tokyo, but it sucks knowing you might not be coming with. Gumi’s got her heart set on Sendai, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin screwed up her face. “Tokyo’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> big. Sapporo’s nice, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Thinking of a university there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw.” He bumped shoulders with her as they walked along, the sparkling blue of the sea coming into view. “There it is,” he said, as if witnessing something truly magnificent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin eyed her mortal enemy, the water, as they made their way down to the sand. There were hardly any people around; just two idiots standing on the beach in the middle of winter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cool breeze blew through them, and she shivered. God, she was not looking forward to the freezing cold temperatures of the deep blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frozen yet?” Len asked with a laugh, noticing her folded arms. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a heat pack, placing it into her icy hands. It felt so good to touch. “Good thing I brought a few, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin was a fool not to bring them, but that was her. She never prepared for the weather properly at all. “Thank you,” she mumbled, her cheeks burning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They began their venture down the coast, picking up shells in the sand and tossing rocks into the water. Soon, they reached an empty jetty. They sat on the very end, their legs dangling over the water; a good five-or-so metre drop into the ocean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gazed down at the foam as the waves crashed against the muscle-covered posts of the jetty, droplets of seawater almost hitting the soles of her shoes. A part of her just wanted to throw herself in, but with Len there, that wouldn’t be a great situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their shoulders and thighs touched. Len was jiggling his leg against hers, not really bothered by their proximity. Their feet knocked together as they swung them back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn't really talked much, just watched the horizon as the clouds rolled by. Rin had to fight the urge to lean her head on his shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t do it. Don’t do it, Rin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she practically yelled at herself, as a wave of sleepiness hit her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Rin,” Len said, his tone a little odd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?” Rin answered, her eyelids betraying her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, you know, I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever he was going to say next was drowned out by Rin’s yelp of surprise as something launched itself with her back. She almost fell forward, but somehow Len caught her before she toppled completely into the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they turned to look, it was some small, fluffy white thing with a pink tongue and big, dark eyes. Not a moment later, someone came running over, panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” the person said, and the voice sounded oddly familiar. “I didn’t realise there would be—</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Rin and Len looked up at their face. To Rin’s utter horror, standing behind them… was no one other than Miku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku had recognised them too, and now had a sheepish look on her face. “Sorry,” she apologised again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len seemed pleasantly surprised. “Oh! Miku. Fancy seeing you here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Oh, yeah. I usually walk my dog along here. But I wasn’t really expecting to see anyone at this time of year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku’s dog was licking and slobbering all over Rin’s hand. It was cute, but… the situation was not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len then stood. Rin followed suit, not wanting to be the only one sitting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku gave her an apologetic look. “Sorry about my dog jumping on you. She gets a little excited about strangers. Not a very good guard dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She returned a polite smile. “It’s fine. What’s her name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tinkerbell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len snickered. “Cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Miku said, motioning for Tinkerbell to come over and attaching a leash to her collar. “I’m sorry again for disturbing you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Len said with a dismissing wave of his hand. “We were just hanging out." Then he paused, a look crossing his face like he just came up with the most brilliant idea. "<em>Actually</em>, Miku… would you like to grab ice-cream with us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin was ready to launch herself off the side of the jetty and just let the waves carry her off. This wasn’t how she was expecting her afternoon with Len to turn out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, what the hell, Len?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wanted to cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was the boy being overly nice or was he like, strategically asking her for ice-cream for… some other reason?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku seemed to perk up at Len’s suggestion. “Oh, really? Are you sure? I’d love to!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. You’re cool with it, aren’t you, Rin?” Len checked her face with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin didn’t have a choice. She forced a smile and a thumbs up, and announced in her most fake-enthusiastic voice, “Yay, ice-cream!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they started their venture back toward the main street in search of some ice-cream. As they walked along the beach, Len and Miku went ahead, deep in conversation about some favourite TV show they had in common.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin faded into the background, until reaching a complete stop on the sand. They’d already walked ahead so far, they wouldn’t even notice if she’d left. So she did. She turned and walked the other way, and took the bus home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew it was the wrong thing to do, and when Len called her about half-an-hour later in a panic, thinking she’d been kidnapped or something, she felt even worse than she did before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should’ve said something,” he said. “I was running up and down the beach for about ten minutes calling your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. It was urgent and I just… didn’t want to interrupt the conversation…” Rin had come up with some pathetic excuse about feeling sick all of a sudden and running off, although that was no better than the truth, probably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len sighed, apparently frustrated. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” was all he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, are you home now?” he asked, ignoring the apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone had rung just as she was getting off the bus, and now she was walking home. “Almost,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was quiet for a moment or two, before he said, “Okay. Well, I hope you feel better soon.” Then he hung up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow. He was definitely pissed.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Rin sniffled and wiped at her eyes, which were starting to leak tears. This sucked. Maybe if she wasn’t a ticking time bomb with this whole ridiculous mermaid curse thing, she’d be okay, the whole situation </span>probably <span>would have never happened, and she wouldn’t be so… pressed and upset about… </span><em><span>everything</span></em><span>.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>She knew Gumi would hear about it, so there was definitely another lecture coming her way. Thinking that just made her cry even more about it though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she got home with swollen eyes and a blotchy face, her mum tried to ask about it, but she just told her it was nothing, and crawled into bed and watched sad romance movies all evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi did eventually call to lecture her, but it wasn’t as bad as she was expecting. When Monday finally rolled around, Rin anticipated the worst, expecting Len to give her the cold shoulder, but miraculously, the boy just acted as normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Rin was alone with Gumi for a few moments, she asked, “What did you tell him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi looked at her innocently. “Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Len doesn’t hate me, despite everything. So what did you say to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced around to check for the boy's presence, before explaining, “I just told him what you told me the other day. About your birthday situation. He seemed to calm down after that. You better be thankful I did damage control for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” Rin said. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, he's still in a tizz over your birthday present,” Gumi added. “He wants to buy you something and was trying to get an idea out of you on Saturday. Can’t you just like, give him </span>
  <em>
    <span>something?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin grimaced. “The thing is, I really don’t have anything I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, Rin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know…” she said, hanging her head. “Look, if he’s so adamant about getting me something, can you just make a suggestion to him or whatever? Like, I don’t know, pretend I told you what I want. I don’t really care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi gave her a look. “You’re really giving me this power?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I could literally tell him you want new underwear or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin shrugged. “That’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi smacked her forehead. “You know, he’d totally try buying you some.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Rin tried to imagine the boy waltzing into a lingerie store, but couldn’t picture it. “I’d think he would turn to ash as soon as he looked at girl’s lingerie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised,” was all Gumi said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the conversation came to a lull, Miku appeared with a worried look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rin!” she said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay? When you disappeared on Saturday, Len and I were so worried!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin was taken aback by her intense concern, gawking at her face for a moment or two. “Ah… yeah… I’m sorry. I felt sick so I just went home. I’m sorry for not saying anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Len mentioned something about that,” Miku said. “The poor guy was close to tears before he tried calling you. Well, I’m glad you’re safe and feeling better, at least?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah. I am. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku smiled and gave her shoulder two rough pats, before retracting her hand and turning to face Gumi. “Hey Gumi,” she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi went stiff. “Uh. Hi Miku,” she responded, in a strange monotone voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your weekend?” Miku asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was… um. Fine. And you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure you just heard about it when I was talking to Rin, but it was good. It was too bad you couldn’t be there too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi swallowed. Her ears were turning bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What on earth was Rin witnessing here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Gumi said. “It was too bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku then cleared her throat, and looked at both of them. “Well, I’ll see you two around!” She gave a wave, then bustled off to do… whatever she was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin looked at Gumi, who was still staring off in the direction Miku went, although she was no longer visible. “So, care to explain what just happened?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi jumped, turning back to Rin. “Wh— huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gestured in Miku’s direction. “You know… like. I’m getting some weird vibes from you right now and I’m not really sure what to think of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi shook her head furiously. “It’s nothing. It was nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin raised an eyebrow. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>O</span>
  </em>
  <span>kay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was definitely not just nothing, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought finally came to her in the middle of lunch like a freight train colliding with a wall. Rin gasped, dropped her omelette, and jumped up from her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Len and Gumi stopped eating to look at her. “What’s wrong?” Gumi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin didn’t answer. Instead, she looked at Len and said, “Len. Can I speak to you in private?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len glanced at Gumi with a look of uncertainty, before setting down his chopsticks and standing, following her out of the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… what’s up, Rin?” he asked, once she’d pulled him around a corner that was void of people to eavesdrop. He looked very nervous for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Rin ignored that and blurted, “Does Gumi have a crush on Miku?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Now he seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>surprised. “Um.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin didn’t need a verbal answer. The look on his face told her enough: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh boy,” Rin said. “All this time I was thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> had a crush on Miku. This is new. Wait. How come </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know about this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len blinked. “Er. Well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Gumi tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin frowned. “But she didn’t tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” he said. “Well, Rin…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She knows almost every secret of mine but she wouldn’t tell me she has a crush… on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miku</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everyone has just been keeping me in the dark!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len winced. “Rin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I basically traded secrets with Gumi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len rubbed his neck. “So, like. She really wanted to know who I liked, but I refused and said to her only if she told me who </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes. So she told me. And she threatened me to not say anything to you. Anyway, you know, I talked to some people… found out Miku has a thing for Gumi, too. I’ve just been trying to kind of… get them together, but… ah. I’m sorry. You must’ve been really confused.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, everything began to fall into place. “Wait, so… so that’s why you were talking about Miku at lunch the other day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s why Gumi made you come with her to get a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len looked sheepish. “She was mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… is that all you wanted to talk to me about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Rin asked, “I mean, yeah. That was all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len looked disappointed. “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she suddenly remembered about what happened on the weekend. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And—Len.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The disappointment on his face melted away for a moment. “Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I really am sorry about the weekend,” Rin said. “I didn’t think about anyone else but myself in that situation. I didn’t want to make you worried, though. I’m really sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len’s gaze softened. He reached out and placed a hand on her arm. “It’s okay. Gumi told me about your circumstances, so…” he trailed off, thinking. “Besides, I guess you were a little confused by me inviting Miku to eat ice-cream with us so suddenly. You probably didn’t know it was for Gumi’s sake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “Thank you for worrying about me, Len.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her. “I couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> worry about you, Rin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a brief pause between them, as they stood awkwardly, staring at each other’s faces. The silence was filled with tension—or maybe she was just imagining it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len then spoke again, averting his gaze away from her face. “You know, Rin, I… um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever he wanted to say next did not come, because a certain green-haired girl stomped up beside them with her arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are!” Gumi exclaimed, standing in the space between them. “What are you two doing? I’ve been waiting 15 minutes for you to come back. What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she noticed the look on Len’s face and faltered. “Wait. Did I… did I interrupt something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len cleared his throat. “No. It’s fine. You didn’t interrupt anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi glanced at Rin, who shrugged her shoulders. “Are you sure? Because I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held up a finger. “Nope. It’s cool. But Rin knows you like Miku.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went blank for a moment, before her eyes narrowed. “You told her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I guessed it,” Rin answered quickly, to save Len from being gutted like a fish. “I dragged him out here to ask about it… and then I apologised about the weekend. That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len nodded. “That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi was red. “Both of you are so— </span>
  <em>
    <span>difficult.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She threw up her hands in frustration, then turned around and walked off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she okay?” Rin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” Len responded. “Thanks for speaking up for me, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries,” she said. “By the way, what did you want to say before? It seemed pretty serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len hesitated, his lips pressing into a straight line in thought. Finally, he said, “You know what? I can’t remember. It probably wasn’t important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They then followed after Gumi. But Rin couldn’t help but keep thinking back to what Len was about to say to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what are you doing on your birthday, Rin?” Gumi asked. It was T-minus five days until Sunday, her birthday, the dreaded day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin picked at her lunch, not feeling very hungry. “Not much. Probably just going to stay home… do nothing…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s sad,” Len said. “Why don’t we hang out or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I can’t. My parents don’t want me to,” Rin lied. Of course, her parents could care less about her meeting with friends on her birthday, but she also had the strange curfew of sunset (her deadline for finding a lover before becoming a fish forever).</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Oh,” Gumi and Len said in unison, sounding </span>disappointed.</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about next weekend?” she suggested, although there wouldn’t be a next weekend. But if it made her friends happy, she’d plan it, even if it wouldn’t end up happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next weekend is good with me. Gumi?” Len looked to Gumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “I should be free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet. Let’s go bowling or something,” Len suggested. “I mean, it’s your birthday, Rin, so we can do whatever you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bowling sounds nice,” Rin mused aloud. “Karaoke would be fun too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Let’s go to karaoke as well,” Len agreed. He then glanced over at Gumi with a sly look. “Shall we invite Miku?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi grimaced, her ears reddening. “I don’t need you two hooligans being my wingmen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? You’re practically always trying to be my wingman,” Rin said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi jabbed a finger in her direction. “You watch it, Miss Rin. I have the power here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin backed down, holding her hands up. “Okay, okay. Jeez. Maybe you should just try asking her out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t use my advice on </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she added sulkily, folding her arms over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, she tells you that too?” Len asked, guffawing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin rolled her eyes. “Like every day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held up his hand. “Same. High-five!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a high-five across the table, to which Gumi just rolled her eyes. “You two are just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span>… unbelievable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unbelievably awesome,” Rin corrected. She and Len gave each other another high-five.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi put her head down on her desk and groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… what are your folks going to do with you on the weekend?” Len asked, steering the conversation back to her birthday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin sighed. “Dunno. Dunno anything, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That stinks,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi lifted her head. “I’m still worried you’re like, being married off or something and you’re just not telling us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. Being married off to the sea,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rin thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len found this speculation incredibly upsetting. “Being married off? Are your parents really that cruel to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Rin said. “I told you, I’m not getting married off. It’s not related to my relationship status in any way.” It totally was. “Stop spreading rumours about me, Gumi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi ignored Rin, patting Len on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, if you get there first thing in the morning, Len, you might be able to wrestle down all her potential fiances and come first place as her suitor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len swatted her hand away, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Gumi shared a secret wink with Rin. She didn’t know what that meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, regardless of your plans on Sunday, still expect us to call you and sing happy birthday in horrible discordant voices, at least,” Gumi said. “It’s tradition, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That part was at least true. The trio had been doing such a thing since middle school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin smiled. “Of course. I’m looking forward to it.” That was true. She was really looking forward to hearing from her friends for the last time. They wouldn’t know that, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, I’m still for inviting Miku to your birthday celebrations, if you don’t mind,” Len said with a shit-eating grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gumi waved her chopsticks at him threateningly. “Len, I swear to God, I will harvest your organs and sell them on the black market.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the day came. The morning started off rather ordinary, with Gumi and Len calling her at nine to sing happy birthday. Of course, she burst into tears on the phone, panicking the pair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Gumi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin sobbed hideously and wiped her face with the palm of her hand. “I’m sorry. I just felt really happy. That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Len asked with skepticism in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Dunno. Just feeling a bit emotional today. Thank you for calling me, guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were quiet for a moment. “It’s what we do, Rin,” Gumi then said, her voice gentle. “Are you sure you’re okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I’ll be fine. My parents are calling me, so I should probably hang up now.” That was a lie, but she couldn’t stand the conversation any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Gumi and Len chorused, although they, too, sounded a little downhearted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a nice birthday, Rin,” Len said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Bye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t wait for their replies. She hung up and began to cry again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother came into her bedroom a few minutes later, a look on her face that meant motherly-business. “Rin,” she said gently. “Are you sure you’re fine with this? You can still meet with your friends. You don’t need to avoid them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Rin sobbed. “It’s better off this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mum sunk down onto the bed beside her, taking the phone from her clammy hands. “I know… I know it’s really hard for you. And I don’t know what to say or do. But… whatever happens, you’re still our daughter. And we love you, fish or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She whimpered into her wet sleeve. “I wish I didn’t have to be a fish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for giving you this curse,” her mother said. She reached out to rub her back. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then her mother was crying too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day chugged at an impossibly slow pace, as if wanting to draw out the pain and suffering even longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin sat in her room most of the day, staring at her feet and legs and thinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is so fucking stupid. What the hell.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She only emerged once or twice to use the bathroom, and to pick at a piece of her birthday cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her parents had given her presents; one was an expensive waterproof phone case, and the other was an underwater camera. They made her cry again; although, they were somewhat thoughtful gifts considering the unfortunate situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it hit four in the afternoon, she picked herself up from her bedroom floor, gathered what she wanted to take with her to the ocean, and set off to the beach. Her parents cried, and she did too, and she walked with her head down in the late afternoon sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the sun fully set, Rin would become a mermaid, and would never see her human legs again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat on the edge of the jetty she once sat on with Len, and waited with her knees tucked up to her chest, listening to the ocean waves and the cries of the seagulls overhead. It was growing colder and colder as it grew darker and darker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only about five minutes or so of sitting and waiting when Rin heard the sound of running footsteps behind her. She assumed it was some person out jogging, but they grew closer and closer, until she could hear someone panting very heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced behind her, and was surprised to see Len, doubled-over a few metres from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rin,” he gasped, stumbling over. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” she said, quickly wiping her wet face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len saw her red, swollen eyes as he grew closer and stopped in his tracks. “I went to your house to surprise you, but your parents said you were here. I ran all the way from your house because the bus wasn’t coming for another hour, and your parents said it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too late</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wait any longer. I don’t really understand, but…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin couldn’t help but begin to cry, yet again. “Oh, Len…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to like, kill yourself, are you?” he asked, with the most serious expression she’d ever seen on him. “The look on your parents’ faces… it was like you had died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, although it was nothing to laugh about, but the whole situation was just so absurd she had no other way to react to it. “No, Len,” she said. “I’m not going to kill myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why…” he asked, edging closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to go for a swim?” she asked him, although she was joking (just a little).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len looked at her like she was crazy. And she was. “Are you kidding me? We’d both get hypothermia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin thought about that. “Hmm. You’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her an incredulous look. “Can you please tell me what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you tell me who you like,” she jested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len was speechless, but it seemed he was taking her seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were only about fifteen or so minutes left of daylight, so Rin stood and turned to him, now serious. “I have a secret. Not even Gumi knows it. Can you keep it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went wide-eyed and nodded, swallowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out for his hand and started pulling him back toward the beach. “We have to go somewhere no one will see me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er… why?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They jogged up the beach toward the rocks, and Rin began climbing over them to a more secluded part of the beach. Len seemed rather confused by it all. Finally, she reached a shallow pool of water that would demonstrate enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to promise you won’t scream or do anything weird,” she told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len just blinked, his eyebrows furrowing. He nodded wordlessly, but she could tell there were questions just </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin held a finger to her lips, then slipped off her coat, throwing it over some dry rocks. She’d already prepared for her assimilation into the sea, and had a bathing suit on underneath her coat. She began to descend down into the pool, the water lapping at her ankles, then her calves, then her thighs… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to panic at just this alone. “Rin, what are you doing? Are you crazy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water was ice cold, so cold it was painful. She winced and closed her eyes, ignoring Len’s cries. Soon, that familiar, warm sensation spread through her lower body, over her arms and ears and back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len went dead silent, and she opened her eyes to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were the size of saucers and his mouth was hanging open. “You… </span>
  <em>
    <span>huh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is why I could never participate in the swimming carnival,” Rin said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len sank down to his knees, clutching at his hair in shock. She waited for him to get the words out, this time. “You… you’re a mermaid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stretched out her webbed fingers, and said very lifelessly, “Surprise!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… excuse me. You’ve been a mermaid this whole time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin shrugged. “Ever since I was born. It’s a family curse. Whenever I touch water, I grow a tail, and it sucks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A… curse?” Len echoed. “How is it a curse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s the whole reason why my 18th birthday is the worst thing ever,” she said. “Why I’ve been so sad. Why my parents were probably crying when you knocked on their door. I’m going to become a mermaid forever, Len, as soon as the sun sets on my 18th birthday. Today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed very distraught over this fact. More than she was expecting, really. “What? Why? Isn’t there something to break the curse, like—like in fairy tales or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin sighed. There were only like, two minutes left of sunlight, as far as she knew. “Yeah, but it’s too late now to break it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, like in fairy tales, to break the curse I need a true—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A true love’s first kiss,” Len finished, with a look of realisation. “You were being serious. God! I’m such an idiot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin opened her mouth to ask, “Why?” but much to her surprise, he tore off half his clothes in about five seconds flat and jumped into the freezing cold water, splashing her in the face, before launching himself towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was definitely a horrifying moment, until Len slapped his hands on either side of her head and leaned in for the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, there were a million thoughts swirling through Rin’s mind as he kissed her, one of them being, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dang, this was definitely not as romantic as I’d imagined</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But then again, Len was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, like actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing her on the lips</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that was something she’d been pining for for the last 11 years, although it </span>
  <em>
    <span>could’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>come just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> sooner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she was getting over the initial shock of it all, he pulled away. “Did it work?” he asked, trying to look down for her tail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her scales glittered through the surface of the water, and his face fell in disappointment, his hands dropping to her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I too late?” he then mused aloud, but what Rin wanted to know was </span>
  <em>
    <span>how did he know she liked him back? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gumi…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin felt a strange tingle down below, the same sort of tingle once her body was dry and became normal again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately she panicked, because she was about to become half-naked in front of Len.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, Len, um, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Len</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to like, not look at the lower half of my body for the next five minutes or so, because you’re going to see something you maybe want to see, but I don’t want you to see until we at least get to like, third base or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Rin needed not to give him a more specific explanation, because at that moment, the fabric of her torn-up bikini bottoms floated past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Len immediately distanced himself, crawling back onto the rocks and shivering. He covered his eyes. “Just tell me when.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On cue, her tail disappeared for the last time, her scales shedding and filling the pool, looking like glitter in the twilight. She ran her hands over the surface of the skin on her thighs, an immense sensation of relief filling her chest like fireworks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin clambered up onto the rocks, and the cold winter wind hit her bare skin. She slipped and shivered as she reached for her coat, pulling it on hurriedly in a desperate attempt to get herself warm. It did very little to help, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I’m decent,” she said to Len, who seemed more relieved he could now reach for his dry clothes. His teeth were chattering, and for a moment, she felt a pang of guilt for having dragged him into this mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to call her parents to rescue them from the cold. Her mum was more than relieved to hear her asking for pickup, no questions asked. She probably already had a feeling things would take a turn for the best after Len came by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They climbed over the rocks, back toward the main beach, in shivering silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Rin said to Len, as they stopped for a moment on the sand. “Now you’re freezing because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll gladly lose a limb or two to frostbite to save you,” he said through gritted teeth, and she wasn’t sure whether he was joking or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin slicked her wet hair back. “Okay, well. Let’s run a few laps to ensure we have blood flowing to all our limbs. You can demonstrate to me your best time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len groaned at the idea, but got into position. He reached out for her hand in the dark, and she grabbed it, feeling his ice-cold fingers against her own. “Gumi told me to tell you,” he said in between shudders, “that we’re both insufferable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she better eat her words, because it’s her turn to confess next weekend,” Rin said breathily, before she launched herself forward, dragging Len along with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ran, hands together and soaking wet in the middle of winter, until warm blankets and hot chocolate came to the rescue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, no one lost any limbs or became a fish forever that night (or ever).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>fin</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow i had an author note typed here but my internet died as i went to preview this and deleted it all so nvm hope you enjoyed stay safe in quarantine kids</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>